Horrible Hidious Life
by Invader chick
Summary: Tak sends Zim a transmission to come save her thats not like her, GIR has been acting really strang too. Whats happening to them? ZATR, MIMI AND GIR If you don't like it tuff! Ch 13 up!
1. Chapter 1

HHiiii! YAY! my first fic! FINALLLLLLLY!

Hey since this is my first fic please be nice people. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

(A/N) I do not own invader zim it belongs to Jhonen Vasquez and his twisted insane mind which we all love!

Chapter one

The Hiddious Rain

It was a horrible rainy day as Zim stared out the window with disgust.

"huuuumm" he sighed as he leaned on the window. It was all quiet except the ocasional laughing outburst from GIR who was sitting on the couch watching the monkey on tv growling and grunting. Zim shot GIR a glare to kill, but GIR didn't notice, instead he just sat, and watched, and waited for the monkey to growl again.

Zim stared blankly as the rain softly pitter-pattered against the glass. he hatted rain partly because it burrened seccondly because it always put him in a bad mood. He stopped using paste ages ago after he got stuck in the elevator.

He smilled remembering how GIR had to get him out. Then he remembered Tak suddenly and how GIR seemed devistated after she left.

_"NOOOOoooo!" GIR had cried when they got back to the base, and ran to his room._

_"Thats really strang why is he crying?" Zim thought. he shrugged it off and went down to work on the man-eating weasle experament he was working on._

"Humm? I wonder why I just thought of that?" he wispered quietly to himself.

"Wha?" GIR asked.

"Wha?" ZIM said comming out of his blank transe like stare "Oh, oh noting GIR, nothing."

GIR shrugged and went back to watching tv. Zim decided to think about it later he was more worried that dib would notice he was'nt in skool for the third time this week, since it had been raining for three days straight.

Meanwhile at skool

" This is the third day in a row Zim is absent" said Dib stairing at Zims empty seat.

" Dib!" called Ms. Bitters " our class has been selected to throw one child in the garbage and we chose you."

"But we didn't even vote" cried Dib. suddenly two people came bursting through the door. One was Mr. Elliot and the other was a woman who was wearing a buisness suit.

"Howdy all! Who here in this class goes by the name of uhh... Dib?" said the woman. The whole class pointed to Dib.

" okey-dokey then Dib lets go." said Mr. Elliot as he and the woman escorted Dib to the dumpster.

Back at Zims base

Zim was working on his PAK he was almost done when he heard GIR upstairs breaking things. he slammed his tools down on the desk and removed his googles.

" GIR!" yelled on the top of his voice."GIR!" he yelled again." GIR! REPORT TO THE REPAIR BAY IMEDIATLY!"

" yes master?" came a small meatal voice behind him

" GIR what on Earth are you doing in there?" he said trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I'm bakkkkein' you a birthday cake"

"WHAT? ZIM NEEDS NO CAKES!" he shreiked and looked at GIR. GIR looked like he was on the verge of tears,"buuuttttt.. I would like to have some of your delicious birthday cake even though it isn't my birthday." he cringed at the word delicious because everything GIR made was positivily horrible .GIR ran out of the room happy as can be screaming his head off.

" now back to work" he said as he put his goggles back on and picked up his tools.

" hello Zim" he heard a voice say. and whiped arround to look at his screen.

" Tak?" he said with great surprise while removing the googles once again." where are you transmitting from?"

" deep space listen do not cut the transmission and dont talk. I don't know where in space I am precisely but it is some where close by I can't survive out here much longer out here and I'v made it so Mimi can send a message through the ships computer."

She stopped to catch her breath because she said it quickly. Zim heard hollow footsteps behind him and turned aroun to see GIR peaking from behind the wall.

Suddenly GIR saw the screen " HHIIIIIIII!" he yelled to the screen, behind Tak Mimi rolled her eyes.

" Ok Zim I cant talk much ... will...me..." the screen started to short out

" What?"

" Mimi...bug...GIR...unsta...tem...d" the screen went blank Zim stood there his eyes still fixed on the screen and then he turned to GIR who was also standing there his bright blue eyes started to fill with tears.

"GIR? Why are you crying?"

" I don't know." he said as tears dripped down his face and on to the floor.

"So are you going to save her?" asked the computer" I mean every one knows your in looooove with her!"

" I am not!" Zim cried feeling his face get all warm." you, you, your legs are stupid!"

"OOHHH getting all defensive now arent we, and besides i dont have legs genious." GIR giggled at that comment.

"Fine i will go but GIR you can not come."he said looking over twards the little sir unit.

" what? why? master whhyyyyhhyyyy!" he started screaming. but while he was throwing his tantrum Zim snuck away with his PAK and took off in the voot.

After GIRs crying eased a bit the computer said" I'll bet you fifty tacos they never get together."

" OOkkeeeyyy-ddoookkkeeyy!" replied GIR.

WHEW! the first chapters finished. Hope you enjoyed it. I need a few good reviews befor I post the next chappy. k


	2. Chapter 2

WOOHHOOO! finaly the next chapter I realized I had some misspellings in the last chapter and appologise for that it was kinda late when i wrote it, also i will accept constructive advice but no flames please! oh yeah also i am writing this on wordpad and the fricken program tends to screw thing up some times so sorry again for any missplaced paragraphs or sentances.

a special thanX to :

Night Masters

Invader johnny

WyattheEd

zimdude123

for all reviewing my story!

And also i realized that my story seems like episodes of invader zim like Gaz, taster of pork and zim eats waffles but i have never seen those particular episodes and up untill about three days ago did i read them . so i am not copying i honestly did make this story up. well here goes the next chapter. enjoy!

(A/N) I do not own invader Zim it belongs to Jhonen Vasquez.

Chapter two

Taks Return

Dib walked home in the pooring rain he had a banana peel stuck to his head and gum on his shoe. He walked in the door to see his sister Gaz sitting on the couch playing her Game Slave 2. She snikkered as he walked past her to go upstairs. He frowned at her and went to his room .

After Dib got out of the shower he heard an earsplitting noise and ran down stairs. He shot down the stairs, ripped opened the front and looked around.

"Nothing." he whispered and ran back up to his room and got onto his laptop he clicked an icon that said Zim. It brought up a camera feed from inside the voot runner:

"Computer" said zim

"what?" the computer replied stubbornly.

" run a scan topick up on the sir units tracking code." Zim sighed again" She will kill me even if I rescue her you know."

" good than I'll be free from you." replied the computer in its stubborn way. Zim glared and kicked the wall. " Oh yeah that realllllyyy hurt."

"You will thank me some day when i am ruler of the Earth, and so will Tak."

" Tak! He's going to rescue Tak?" Yelled Dib at the computer screen. Dib ran back downstairs and opened the garage door. He stood in the doorway for a few seccond and fliped the light switch. The lights flickered to life and cast the room with an erie glow.

"What are you doing?" Said his sister behind him.

"Something important Gaz, I have to go save Tak from Zim!"

"Well that can wait I need bateries for my Game Slave. And were leaving now."she said grabbing the back of his jacket collar and dragging him down the front step.

"No, Gaz this is important I need to go! you can wait for your stupid Game Slave!"

She narrowed her eyes" Listen, if i dont play my Game Slave than I get really angry, and unless you want to die I suggest that you dont envoke my wrath. Got it?"

" Y-yes." He gulped fearful that she just might beat the crap out of him." why do I have to come anyway?" She turned around and let go of his jacket collar.

"Cause, dads making me bring you, it wasn't my choice. Now shut up befor i hurt you."She turned arround and started walking again. Dib got up and rubbed his neck where his jacket had been cuting into his skin. He obeyed his little sister because he didn't feel like being in horrible pain.

In Space

"Computer."said the small Irken" Computer how much longer till we get there? Tell Zim!"

" Pssshhh, how am I supposed to know Im not phsycic." Replied the computer.

" Than... Make... A... Guess!"

" UHHH.. i don't know about an hour?. And stop getting all ancy and iritable. we all ready know that you lo.."

"Hey whats that!" Shouted Zim pointing to a little dot in the middle of an asteroide feild." Computer run a scan."

" It appears to be Taks ship"

The voot's bosters kicked in and the Taks ship steadly grew closer and closer. The boosters turned off and they started to slow down again.

"I thought you said it would be an hour till we got here."

" Hey your the one who told me to guess." Zim was about to say the nastyest remark he could come up with when the computer interrupted him." Approching Taks ship, connection in Five.. Four.. Three.. Two.. One.

"What that is no ship! That is the ejection pod!"

The voot shook slightly as it connected with Taks "ship."

" Well duh! Don't you remember anything? She ejected after you nearly totaled her ship." remarked the computer.

" I have no time to deal with you right now, I must save Tak." he said walking to the back. The computer snickkered as Zim put his hand on the door scanner, and open the door leading to Taks "ship".

He walked into the dark room. It gave him the creeps.

" Hello Zim" said Tak holding up a laser to Zim's head. He froze as it loaded up to fire.

oohh! sorta a cliffy! huh? ohh the suspence is killing me. k well please review pleeeeaaassee! Oh and the next chappy will have GIR hopefully, we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, people! I am so insane! ok well I'v found that I do have a lot of misspellings in my story cause fricken Wordpad doesn't have spellcheck, but our mistakes only make us seem real.

secial thanX to:

Arin is my name-o

Invader Johnny

Night Masters

for all reviewing my horrible story

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or nothin im just a poor insane person who wishes she could distroy the world!

so lets get on with the story

chapter three

From Bad to Better?

"TACOOOOOOOOOSSSS!" Squeeled Gir as he ran around the television." I needs to getst me some o dem tacos"

" No." replied the computer.

" but, but, but, why not?"

" You know perfectly well why not! You are way too unstable and you might not have enough energy to go to the taco stand and buy your fricken tacos!" shouted the computer at Gir.

" I " Gir tried to say something but was cut short by bouts of electricity running through him. He started to get all staticky.

Gir started to cry then he colapesed onto the floor making a small hollow gong noise as he hit the groun. His bright blue eyes turning to the empty grayish black color along with the rest of him.( I know weird, you'll understand it more later appologies for any confusion.)

In Space

Tak slowly started waking forward backing Zim into the wall. _Crap I knew this was a bad idea, but when I said she'd kill me I didn't mean litteraly._ He thought, he gazed into her eyes searching for somethig mabey for her to get off her gaurd for a seccond. The laser was fully charged,

" Do you really want to kill me Tak?"

" Don't question me!" she said and blinked, right there was the perfect oportunity. Zim grabbed her wrist and twisted it upwards,

" ahhh" she cringed at the pain in her wrist. She fought to turn her wrist but Zim was much stronger and now was a few inches taller than her. " ahhh" she cried out again she was trying to fight back so hard her wrist was almost at the point of breaking. Zim let go, the laser fell out of her hand. She sank to the floor crying, she brought her knees up to her chest angd hugged them. Zim was confused he didn't know what was happening one minuet she was going to kill him and the next she was crying. He bent down next to her.

" I'm, I'm so sorry that wasn't my plan." she sobbed "I really did want you to come rescue me I don't know what came over me, It just I'v been out here so long and its all your fault." He stood up she did the same clearing the tears off her face. He glanced at her srom the corrner of his eye, she just stood there. Then she did something completly unexpected, she hugged him. It took a few secconds to prosses it all in Zims mind

" Wow, wow wow, hold on there." he said pushing her back with his finger, her arms dropped to her sides. Zim reached out and grabbed one of her hands, he turned it so her plam was facing up. He turned it back over and looked all the way up her arm, he did the same to her other arm._ Crazy chick! one minuet shes trying to kill me the next shes giving me a hug. This must be part of her plan ._ he thought

"oww, that hurt. what are you looking for?" she frouned at him.

" Oh I don't know a gun a knife, explosives mabey."

" Well can't I just give you a hug?"

" Gir yes but you. No!" She looked at him when he mentioned his little SIR unit." What whats wrong with Gir you mentioned him in your message too."

"we'll have to go over here with Mimi since she knows more" she said sadly. He followed already the past few minuets forgotten.

"So what your saying is Gir is dying?"

" Actualy yes thats exsactly what Im saying." said Taks little SIR.

" And run this by me again how is he dying?"

" Huuhh," she huffed now becoming frustrated with his stupidity," I'll put it in simpler form for your tiny brain to comprehend, ya know all the junk he eats? Well its eating away at his system"

" WHAT? how do you know that when not even I do and does he know?"

"finnally he gets it" she shook her head and looked at Tak with an annoyed look on her face. Tak giggled._ Huh? they didnt talk to each other whats so funny?_ he felt left out on something." well the answer to the first question is I know because I now can hack into Girs system whenever I feel like it thanks to Gir and Gaz. seccond question, yes he knows, and hes been trying to get your attention trying to spend whatever time he has left with you!"

" That might explain why hes been crying lately, could you see how hes doing right now?"

" yeah I could." replied the SIR

" So will you?" he asked her

"No!" mimi replied simply. She looked over at her mistress, Tak nodded, Mimi fround. Tak nodded again she rolled her eyes." Fine!" she said and wen't into a sleeplike state. after a minuet she came back" that was weird I couldn't reachy him."

" Why do you two care anyway?" Zim asked looking at Tak, she pointed to to Mimi and mouthed something,

" Huh? sorry I can't read lips" She smacked her palm on her forehead.

" You'd better not tell him!" Tak started to laugh at her little SIRs distress" No, oh cummon don't tell him please.?"

" why whatcha gonna do if i do tell him?" Tak got out in between laughs. zim looked confused, lost like a three year old in the mall. "she, hehe she hahaha om my gosh your gonna get a kick outta this, she has a thing for your robot!" she could no longer surpress it and burst out in a loud hystarical fit." I... I can't breath ahh it hurts" Mimi looked like she was about to hypervenalate if robots could, she turned hirself off with embarassment. Zim stared at her with a quizical look on his face.

" uhh.. huhu your not serious are you?" He asked Tak who was now on the floor holding her sides, she nodded a yes and Zim burst out laughing too.

wooohoooo! that was a weird chappy. what will happen now? 0.o i dont know but review anyway it'll get much more gorey and exiting later on trust me on that one.


	4. Chapter 4

YAYYYYY! The new chappy is in!

thanX go out to:

ilovezim13517

helgoth11

Invader Johnny

zimdude 123 and no its not a ZADR!

Gunner 45

for all reviewin my story!

A/N: I do not own invader zim! can't people DEAL WITH THAT!

Chapter four

The Dib

Finally they had come back from the batt-r-ez store and Gaz had resumed playing the Game Slave,Dib went up the stairs again to get his laptop.

"Awww, man."he whispered looking at the black screen flashing ' Power Low '.He reached for the power cord. The lights in his room started to flicker a little. " huh?" suddenly an earsplitting noise filled the sky." Crap! that was loud!" he opened up his window and a bright electric purple bolt dashed through the sky. The lights flickered again, on, off,on,off,on,and then they didn't come back on.

" Now how am I supposed to charge my computer?" Dib sighed. He really didn't want to chance flying Taks ship in this weather being a not to expirienced of a driver. " Zim better not have done anything to her!"

somewhere near Earth

They had been traveling for about two hours and were getting close to the end of the trip. It had taken longer because Zim was now towing Taks 'ship'. He glanced over at her, she was asleep in the passengers seat She had laughed herself to sleep which was a pretty funny consept considering what they were laughing about. They had started to laugh about Mimis crush on Gir then they were laughing cause they were in pain, and then they were laughing cause they were laughing so much. It hurt to breath in to deep now and Zim felt tired and wished he could sleep to. He glanced over again, if she ever found out he was looking at her or more like stareing at her hed be in trouble for shure. She was a tottaly different person in her sleep every now and then a little smile passed over her but then would vanish. Zims eyes traced her face and then fell down to what was in front of her, the tiny curled up SIR unit.

Zim shook his head at her " Never woulda guessed it" he turned back around to watch the stars fly by.

A little red eye opened slightly and looked at him. Then the other. The little robot scooted herself off the edge of the seat and onto the floor with a soft metal thud, causing Zim to turn back around.

"hmmm." Mimi said looking Zim up and down." your not gonna tell him are you?"

" tell who what?" he saw the look on her face " oh Gir? i dunno, mmmm mabey."

" Aww cummon please don't. I don't wanna have to suffer from anything"

"suffer? From what?" He really was confused.

" you know, like heart break or something." huh this was the weirdest conversation hed ever had, he didn't know Taks robot could feel like that, was she disfunctional or something? Zim thought for a while.

" Well if he never finds out then what will happen?"

" I don't know forget it. Forget I ever mentioned anything."

The Next Day

" kay well I'v gotta go to skool today are you gonna come or not?" Zim questioned

" nah Im gonna stay here and work on some stuff so I can get my own base up and running."

" Guess I'll see you latr then." he said walking out the door. The minuet it shut Mimi walked into the room.

"Can we fix Gir noooowwww?" Mimi said shyly

" Whats you rush?" she raised an invisible eyebrow" Fine. but it wasn't on my to-do-list for today but if it will get you out of my anntenna ok then."

when they had come to Zims base the night befor they had found Gir on the floof infront of the tv. Zim didn't seem to sad but she could tell he was. They had taken him down to the lab and set him on the tabel. When they had opened him they founed his insides completley coroded away from all the sugar. Zim had worked all night on creating blueprints for Girs new insides.

Tak and Mimi steped into the trashcan and went down into the lab where Gir was still lying in a heap of eaten parts. Tak brushed them all into the trashcan, and took out a sheet of metal.

" Whats that?" questioned the little Sir

" Carbon-alloy the strongest lightest metal in the universe. it can withstand anything this little SIR throws at it." she took out a laser cutter from her pod and began cutting away at the metal.

" Hello?" zim said walking in the door." Tak, Mimi, Gi.. oh yeah" he frouned slightly and decided hed probably find them in the lab.As he was going down he saw what he didn't expect to see, they were working on Gir!

Tak had just put the last little plug into Gir and was about to reactivate him when she herd the elevator behind her.

" Oh hey" she said not even turning around " Mimi wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to fix him. Would you like to reactivate him?" Zim nodded and walked up to Gir, he looked at Tak and she nodded " Its ok hes your SIR after all." He walked up and flipped the little switch

" Gir reporting for duty." He said jumping up in duty mode. His eyes faded back to blue " master? you fixed me!" Gir cryed throwing his arms around his master.

" Gir get off I can't feel my legs! besides they fixed you." he said pointing to Tak and Mimi. His eyes lit up when he saw them.

" No hugs!" shouted Tak holding an electric conducter. but it was to late his arms were already around her. She coughed a little

"Thank you Gir but you really need to cough cough let go now" he let go she sucked in air.

Mimi started to get nervious as Gir coolly started to make his way over to her. Mimi put her arms behind her back and steped to the side. Gir droped his arms and looked at his master.

" Gir I command you to give her a hug." Zim said smiling at him.

" okie dokie!" he shouted and hugged her, She was blushing a very deep red and decided it was safe to hug him back. At this Girs eyes opened and he steped away. He looked at her, she was blushing even more now, he smiled and she felt like she would melt inside. "Wanna go get some krazy tacos!" he said jumping to the ground.

"uhh, o-o k I guess." they both looked up at their masters.

" You two go have fun." Tak said as Gir led the way out of the door with Mimi right behind him.

AWWWWW! hehe Like I said befor soon it will get exciting Im just buildin up to it! and DON'T 4 GET 2 REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah! the new chappy,I can't wait to write this one! It's gonna be fun! wooohooooo! I am hyper again caus I just ate some cookie dough! Yeah cookie dough rocks! wooooo on wit' it!

IMPORTANT! ; I apologize for any grammer or spelling errors. Im writeing on word pad and it DOES NOT have any spell check! It also tend to delete some commas and stuff too. So once again I am sorry!

disclaimer: ah do I even have to say it? ugggh, ok then I do not own invader Zim, Nickolodeon, and Johnen do, so there!

Than-X again to:

Night Masters, and Mimis voice sound like Tak only more Girish and no accent, I guess.

Invader Johnny, and yes I know Irkens don't sleep and robots don't blush, but in my world, they do.

Arin is my name-o

for reviewin 'da story wooooohhhhoooo!

I know the last chappy jumped arround a bit but Im guessin dat ya figured and straightined it out am I right? well if ya didn't when it said 'the next day' they were back on earth. k? got it? good. now to go on wit' 'da story!

chapter five

wait, does anyone even care about the name of the chapters? Eh.

Zim and Tak sat on the couch waiting for the two SIRs to get home.

" UHHH." Zim sighed,"Without Gir this will put a hold on the mission!"

" Zim, do you understand the meaning of fun?"

"Yes! I understand fun! Fun is when you rule the planet you were asigned to and your robot slave listens to you!"

"For one thing Zim, they are not ment to be slaves. And two thats not fun thats your job. Fun is when you do something without meaning to and your having a good time." she told him.

"But they have been gone for an hour and I need to take over the Earth!"

" Zim relax, the Earth can wait! and stop yelling, let them be." she looked into his blood red eyes." In the meantime why don't we have a good time? What do you think?"

" Fine. but what do you want to do?"he questioned.

"Well its a nice night, so lets go for a walk." she motioned him to follow her out the door.

It was dark outside but, the moon was out and full bathing everything in a heavenly silver glow. As they walked side by side Zim thought about how nervious he felt around her. It was quite a strange feeling in the pit of his squeedly spooch, he always felt tingly. He desperately wanted to know if she felt the same way.

"Look." she said puting her hand on his shoulder and pointing in the direction of the park. Zim glanced at her hand instead, it seemed to burn him. He started to blush slightly and brushed her hand off his shoulder. She frouned at him as her hand fell back to her side.

"Look at what?"

"Huh? Oh, over there, in the park, look." she was now fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. Zim looked but still could see nothing, she grabbed his arm and led him into the park.

"What did you see?" Zim said starting to get impatient. After a couple minuets she stopped.

"Shhhhhhhh" she scolded, they had went deep into the park into the trees and now they were crouched behind a bush.

"How adorable is that?" she whispered.

"Adorable is wha...?" There were the two S.I.R.s sitting on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the city."How did you know they were here?"

"Shhhhhh"she scolded him again. They were whispering to eachother, Zim and Tak could just barly make out a few words of what they were saying.

"I know" whispered Mimi, she and Gir both giggled a little.

"You know, I try really hard, I really do, I try to make my master happy, but, I just can't function properly sometimes."Gir said to her in a louder tone, _Gir having an intelectual conversation? _thought Zim but he failed to notice the fact that Gir was in duty mode. " I just don't think he likes me, even though I try so hard. Sometimes I wonder if he would be better off without me." Gir sighed and looked at the ground.

"Oh, don't think that Gir" Mimi put her arms arround him, "Of corse Zim likes you, your his best friend, and besides I'm sure he knows how hard you try." her arms wen't back behind her as they sat in silence for a few moments

" Mimi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Nevermind." she glanced at him,

"Ok." She said edging closer to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, as the sat there stargazing.

Tak and Zim were still watching, Tak had a small smile on her face while Zims mouth hung open as he stared in there direction. she smirked and closed Zims mouth. She stood up and grabbed his arm yet again and started to drag the speachless Zim out of the park. Once they reached the street Tak spoke.

"I never knew your S.I.R. felt that way. Did you?" Zim shook his head no. "Zim have you ever praised your S.I.R.?" Zim thought for a moment then shook his head again, "Hugged him? Nothing?"

" I am not the touchy-feely type." he said all professional like " I have no emotion, nor do I have feelings worthy of such emotions."

" You are such a liar." she scoffed

" I am NOT! A liar ."

" Oh so I could do this and you won't feel anything?" she leaned over and kissed him. He blushed compleatly dark green. "Hah! I knew it, you do too feel emotions and your always nervious around me, AND I'v been waiting so long to do that."

"Ya-you have?" Zim squeeked nerviously.

Four hours later they arrived back at Zim's base to find both S.I.R.s insleep-mode on the couch, all cuddled up together.

"Don't.. what are you doing? don't bother them!"

"I've got to do someting first." he said waivingTak off to the lab, she obeyed and wen't down the elivator. Zim walked up to Gir and picked him up, imediatly his eyes wen't from grey to cyan. Zim did something he would never do and hugged the little S.I.R.

" AWWWWW masta's huggin me!" Gir chirped and hugged his master back.

"GAH! Gir to tight,... to.. tight" he said prying Girs arms off himself, Gir released him " Now go back to sleep-mode Gir."Girs eyes turned red.

"Yes, Sir" he said saluting "One more thing Sir, why did you hug me?"

"Because Gir your my best friend." Zim said, as the floor under him led him dow into the lab, where Tak was waiting for him.

Whhoooooooottttt! The OOCness huh. cute though. R&R people! If you do I'll give you...ummm...flamable something or other eh.. better yet I'll reveiw one of your storys!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm kinda sick so this might suck, but oh well.

Once again I do NOT own Invader Zim! ya all know who it belongs to.

Than-X go out to:

Satoshi Silver Syoran

helgoth11

Invader Johnny, are you gonna update soon?

Night Masters, your welcome!

For reviewing, now to unleash screaming temporal doom! Naw not really! k here goes nothin'.

Chapter six

Skool house of doom

Zim and Tak had been working in the lab for hours, Zim looked at the clock, 2:30 A.M. He felt his eyelids fighting him to close. He finally gave in, he had no choice, and droped to the ground like a lead weight. A screwdriver rolled out of his hand. Tak turned arround and smiled, she put down her lazer-welder and walked across the room. She grabbed a blanket from the supply closet and laid it over Zim. Then she snuggled down right next to him and fell asleep too.

In the morning

Beepbeep! Beepbeep! Zim rubbed his eyes open and sat up. He looked to his left and blushed. Tak was next to him and she was starting to stir for the alarm clock was still beeping. Zim got up off the floor and walked to the alarm clock, he gave it a good wack, and stood for a minuet recalling why they were on the lab floor.

Tak stood up and streched her arms.

"Shouldn't we get ready for skool?" she asked Zim

"Are you up to going today?"

"Yeah I miss it, sort of" Zim raised an invisible eyebrow at her. She smiled and put her arms around his neck he blushed. "Someting the matter?" she breathed in a whisper their faces almost touching.

"N-no." he managed to squeak out still blushing.

"Good." she inched closer, finally their lips met. Zim staggered a little then caught his balance and put his arms around her waist.

Later at skool

"Class we would like to re-welcome Tak, she will be your classmate again." Ms. Bitters spat at the class. Dib smiled dreamily at the sound of her name.

_Good_ he thought_ so Zim didn't do anything to her._

Everyone looked up as the door opened. In steped a young girl with short indigo hair, a black and purple long sleeve shirt, black pants and boots with big meatal buckels. Zim looked up, they caught eachothers eye. They both quickly waved, she mouthed a 'hi' to Zim and he blushed.

_What the? No couldn't be, shes joking... are they? Shes playing him I know it._ Dib was sure they couldin't really be... well the thought sickened him.

"Tak take your seat NOW!" Ms. Bitters screached at her. Tak went to her seat behind Dib, as Ms. Bitters started her dreaded doom lecture. Tak took out a piece of papper and quickly scribbled something on it. She whistled and Zim looked up, she flicked the paper at him. Zims eyes scaned the paper, he looked at her as a blush crept across his face. She nodded her head, he nodded back and folded the letter back up. All Dib could do was stare and wonder.

It was lunchtime and Zim was sitting at his usual table alone, which relieved Dib. Zim was picking at the disgusting human food with his spork, when he felt a pair of cold hands slip over his eyes.

"Guess who?" said a soft voice right about where his ear wold be, he put his hands over hers and removed them. He let go and turned around to look at her better. "Well?" what are you waiting for?" she waved her hnd in a scooting motion.

"Oh" he scooted over for her, as she sat down right next to him. They grabbed eachothers hand under the table and Tak giggled.

Dib was fuming, as he started to get up Gaz grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back down. He hiccuped and gaged a little.

"Wha' was 'sat for." he cholked rubbing his neck.

"That was for being an idiot and not minding you own fricken business!" she kicked him in the shin just for good measure.

"Oww, Gaz there probably planing some horrible plot to take over the Ear... Oww, what was that one for?" Gaz had kicked him again

"Dib no one cares.Like I said just mind you own. You should stop worrying about what they can do and worry more about what I can do to you." Dib looked at her and nodded realizing it was time for him to shut up, or get a beating.

Later, again, after skool this time

Dib had followed Tak and Zim to the park, He had brought his laptop (which was now fully charged) with him. He got out earphones that had a little sattilite dish looking thing on one of the earpieces. It was hooked up to the laptop and was ready for spying. He was hidden behind the closest tree he could find next to them(did that sentance make sense?XD) He took out another little megaphone looking dish and placed it on the ground, it was also hooked up to the laptop. Dib listened but not all of it came through, so his finger quietly moved to his key board, the minuet he pressed enter their conversation played across the screen.

"So I decided to make you this." Tak turned her hand over and in it lay a tiny chip, Zim looked confused, "It's a cloaking chip, here turn around." Zim turned around, as she opened his PAK a slight shiver ran down his spine, "There all done." She stated happily, "Are you gonna try it or not? Oh wait." She removed his Wig and contacts, which made him blush slightly.

Suddenly an image started to fade in, Zims skin was no longer green, instead it was a pale peachy-greyish color, and his clothes, he no longer was wearing his invader uniform, but a long sleeve red shirt, his pants were the same and his boots too. His hair was black and kinda stuck up everywhere but it looked good on him. (kinda like Nnys hair) His eyes were a bright blue-lavender, which wasnt much of a difference there.

Taks eyebrows raised, she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head sideways.

"Hmm.. didn't expect it to come out looking _that _good." she giggled a little " Now I won't ever wan't to let you out of my sight."

"I-I don't know what to say." Zim was now embarassed, what should he do? than god she solved that for him.

"How 'bout you take me out tonight and we'll call it even?"

"But surly that isnt enough to..."

"It'll be fine Zim really, Now lets go befor the evening rush comes. Oh and where are you taking me?" He grabbed her hand.

"You'll just have to wait and see." they started to walk back in the direction of the street.

Dib looked at the last few words on the screen, Maybe she wasn't playing him maybe they really did l-lo, oh god he couldn't even think about it, he felt broken hearted and empty inside.

"My revenge will come soon enough Zim just wait." He spoke into the chilling night air.

Yay another chappter down! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! don't worry people Gir and Mimi will be in the next chappy, I promise. Sorry that they wern't in this one though I just couldn't fit them in anywhere, If you have any ideas about any thing feel free to tell me them. k? well bu-bye now!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! All you people, lets get on with the other crap now.

A/N: I do not own Invader Zim blah blah BLAH! Johnnen Vasquez blah blah blah. I'm to lazy to write the rest.

Ahhem Than-X go out to:

helgoth11

Invader-Maz

Invader Johnny

Thanks guys!

Part of this storys credit goes to Invader Johnny, for givin' me some ideas, Thanks again!

well now I best be gettin on with the story huh? k well, ummm... yeah thats all I wanted to say. So on with it!

Chapter errr.. what is it now seven?

Dib was sitting on his bed with little computer parts all around him, it was early in the morning and he hadn't gone to sleep. Instead he was creating a microchip to place in Zims PAK. All he wanted was revenge, after all Tak was his. It would mess him up so bad, he might not even live through it. He rubbed his eyes as he placed the last wire on it, although it was a microchip it was still about a quarter of an inch all the way around. But this was no ordinary chip, it was a virus a hacking device so Dib could really screw Zim up. Dib started to nodd off, but someting roused him.

"Dib, cummon if you don't wake up we're gonna be late!" Gaz shouted from downstairs. Dib grabbed his bookbag and was careful to place the microchip-thinggy in a little bag, in a secret pocket in his trench coat, where no one would find it.

"Ready?"

"Yes" she growled out through clenched teeth, trying to focus on her game.

At skool!

Dib and Gaz walked up to the lame skool house where a group of girls were gathered around chattering about something, but what was it? It was Zim. Suddenly the crowd seperated and Tak walked through holding Zims hand as she led him away from the now sad girls.

Tak and Zim would have walked together but Tak now had her own base, which unfortunatly was a half mile in the other direction.

They walked off twards the swingsets where they promptly sat down and begain there conversation, over filthy stink people and how they can be idiots. And how the Dib-monkey had not talked or tortured him once in the past couple days.

Now was his chance Dib quietly snuck behind them both pulling out the chip and a small tube. He stuffed the microchip into the tube and put it up to his mouth, he inhaled and quickly blew the chip straight into a crack in Zims PAK.( kinda like a blow dart but not really.)

_Perfect, direct hit._ The bell rang and Dib flew into class like he had not done what he had just done.

Durring class

Zim was sitting board pushing his pencil around on his desk when suddenly he felt awful, He started to get dizzy and he felt like he was burning.

"M-Ms. B-Bitter-s, I don't f-f-feel all that w-well k-can I go to t-the nurse?" he was now shaking violently.

"Come here Zim!" she screached, he got up staggering and wobbling. She grabbed him by the wrist and clipped a horrid devise on it. If you leave skool grounds this will explode, just like the neck one did to Keef.

A burnt Keef was sitting at a desk and blew out a puff of smoke.

Zim stumbled out the door. In class Tak raised her hand.

"Yes Tak?"

"Ms. Bitters may I please go with Zim, he might not make it to the nurse."

"Fine go ahead, but you owe detention now." she nodded and flew to the door.

"Zim?" she cryed in the hall, it echoed around her mocking her."Zim?" Than she spied him leaning up against the wall down one of the halls. She ran to him and helped him sit. "Zim?" she was frantic now, his eyes fluttered open a little, he was still shaking now harder than ever. Tears started spilling down her face as she held his head up. "Zim" she cried softly as his body stopped shaking and fell limp in her arms, sliping into unconsciousness. Tears spilled off her face and onto his, his hologram started to fade out revealing his green skin. She looked at the hall pass and cut it off with a small laser in her PAK. It fell to the floor with a clang, still holding him tight against herself she rose up on her spider legs.

She was at his house in less than two minuets she kicked open the door and set him down on the floor still crying, for he was much to heavy for her after all he was about two inches taller than her now. But she didn't care. She was down on her knees when she looked up to see Gir and Mimi sitting on the couch stairing at her.

"Wha? Whats wrong with Zim?" Mimi questioned her mistress fearing the worst.

"I-I don't know" She wiped her sleeve across her eyes. She stood up properly "k-computer?"

"Uhhh what?"

"I need you to take me and Zim to the medical chamber, stat." Imidiatly the floor under them started to go down, Tak was trying hard to fight back the tears that still needed to be shed.

In the upper levels of the house

Gir and Mimi were both still stairing at the spot where Tak and Zim had been.

"What do you think is wrong?" Mimi asked afraid.

"I don't know we should go see." they started down to the medical chamber. When they reached it Tak was standing over the computers key board crying again. Her bottom lip was trembleing.

"Th-the computer k-cant find out whats wrong wi-with him. And and he might might d-di." she broke into tears again. Tears also started to well up in Mimis eyes, Gir just stood there emotinless fading from blue to red, blue to red, next to his master who was lying there not able to yell at him not able to buy him tacos hardly even able to breath.

A/N K well thats it for this chappy. Very OOC I think but ah oh well for I am quite dramatic, very short of a chapter to but cause I have all half days this week you should be expecting another chapter soon. Or if not it's probably 'cause my teachers decided that they would tripple the homework and I died because I was over stressed. Also things in this chapter happened fast cause I wan't to finish it within the next ya know eight chapters and I feel it's kinda drudging along, and sorry Johnny if its not what you exactly had in mind for the chip thing.( Wow I jump subjects alot )


	8. Chapter 8

Sup everyone! No not really. Geeze today its so rainy outside, theres even some tornados touching down in some parts. I know tornados in L.A. what! Well I'm all cuddled up in my pajamas with a nice hot bowl of bastina ( Italian veggie soup ) and am ready to start writing! So here I go!

But first! the than-X!

InvaderMaz!

helgoth11!

Night Masters! Where have you been lately!

Invader Johnny!

You noe I luv ya! and ya all need to update your storys!

Gazara yay a new reviewer! you get some flammable waffles now! yes waffles

Than-x guys you always make me feel all tingly inside!(crys) I feel so special!

A/N) I do not own In ah you know the rest, butthis one is newI don't own the song time is running out ether so, yeah.

This chappy I decided to add a song kinda making it well, a song fic. if you didn't already figure that out.XD

Chapter eight! Wow! That far all ready!

Tak was sleeping on the computers keyboard taking in sharp short breaths, she had compleatly wore herself out. She had cried so much she finally passed out listening to the life monitor's regular beeps.

**I think I'm drowning**

**asphyxiated**

**I wanna break this spell**

**that you've created.**

Suddenly a very long irregular beep issued from the machine. She bolted upright and ran over to Zim. She would have started crying again but she couldn't there were no more tears. Her breath quickened as she stepped over to him.

**you're someting beautiful**

**a contradiction**

**I wanna play the game **

**I want the friction**

She stared, there was still a small rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out. But than why was the monitor saying otherwise? She went around to the other side, his hand had fallen off the edge of the bed and the monitor wire had slipped off his wrist. Wheew. Wait that means he had moved!

**You will be **

**the death of me**

**yeah, you will be**

**the death of me**

Tak started to feel a huge amount of joy inside herself, was he starting to come out of it? was he fighting it? was he going to live?

**bury it**

**I won't let you bury it**

**I won't let you smother it**

**I won't let you murder it**

Zim started to move a bit. His head turned to the other side and he started to twitch and sweat. His fists balled up gripping the sheets tightly. Tak put a hand on his forhead, but removed it imediatly because it burned her. She put it over her chest and held it close with the other. Than he calmed down sighing and he loosened his grip on the sheets.

**our time is running out**

**and our time is running out**

**You can't push it underground**

**you can't stop it screaming out **

"PROSSES COMPLETE FORIGN OBJECT DETECTED!" boomed the computer startling an already frightened Tak making her leap into the air about a foot. Finding herself she went back over to the computer.

"Computer what have you found?"

"A forign computer devise was located in his PAK it is removable but some of the damage may not be." she sighed with great relief, at least it was removeable.

"Computer where exactly did this object originate? And where is it exactly in his PAK?"

"PROSSESING, PROSSESING!(hehe I love that) It appears that there is a small symbol on it, it is not showing the exact origin of it but it traces back to the Membrane Labs across town. And It is exactly about an inch below the lower left panel.(ya know how they have those colorful oval-thinggys on their PAKs I'm calling those panels, because I am the author and I say so! I'm sorry I'm so darn hyper cause its raining.)

"Well then time to get to work." she said putting on a lab coat-thinggy and prepairing for the 'operation.'

**I wanted freedom**

**but I'm restricted**

**I tried to give you up**

**but I'm addicted**

At Taks base

Gir had taken Mimi home because she could not stand seeing her mistress so sad, it broke her little robot heart. Though Gir wasn't much comfort he was still a little traumatized because if his master died he would automaticaly be shut down and that would mean he would never see Mimi again. still every now and than Gir would go from duty mode to regular and fight his way back to duty mode again.

Mimi begain to get a little concerned with him just sitting there not talking or moving. She decided it was to much and flung her arms around him bursting into tears.

"I-I just can't handle all this." Gir kissed Mimi on the cheeck, looked at her and pushed her away. He jumped off the couch and walked out the door, leaving Mimi sitting there more alone now than ever.

**now that you know I'm trapped**

**sense of elation**

**You'll never dream of breaking this fixation**

**you will squeeze the life out of me**

At Zims base hours later.

Zims eyes begain to flutter open as he tried to focus in the dark lab. Every thing seemed to be spinning and come in double images for a while. He wanted to call out but he couldn't find his voice. Where was he anyway? He looked at his hand that was next to his face, something was happening to it. It started to turn a creamy color, his hologram had turned on.

**bury it**

**I won't let you bury it**

**I won't let you smother it**

**I won't let you murder it**

Lights came on where ever he was blinding him. He struggled shakily to sit himself up.

**our time is running out**

**and our time is running out**

**You can't push it underground**

**you can't stop it screaming out **

"You're up? Well it's about time." Said a female voice. his eyes begain to adjust to the new light and a young girl no older than himself stood before him. _she's very prety_ he thought to him self_ but who is she?_ The young gil smiled "Well aren't you gonna say good morning to me?" He shook his head no "Well why not?" he looked down and shrugged. "Zim? Talk to me." He looked up at her again giving her a questioning face.

"Z-Zim is that my name?" He whispered feeling ashamed.

**how did it come to this**

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I know this is an incredibly short and weird chapter. But I'll post another maybe tomorrow maybe today who knows? I just wanted to try out a song in the fic I promis it will be the last one, but I think it was worth a try. Well you know what to do right? REVIEW! Hehe well then see ya later guys!


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys I can't believe whats happing in this story!

Well I do not own Invader Zim and this is the last time I'll say it ever!

Tank-X to

Invader Johnny!

and to my three new reviewers!

Lunar wolf10488

Zornith

appels and oranges

heh now, TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPPY!

Chapter Nine!

Tak was standing there not moving, she blinked once then twice.

"umm I'm sorry but where am I?"Zim whisperd, Tak snapped out of it

"Yes your name is Zim, We are at your house and in case you wanted to know my name is Tak."She said barely above a whisper.

"This place is weird it looks like aliens built it."

"Huh?"' Oh crap does he remember he's Irken?' she thought

"Er.. Uhhh.. Tak?"

"Yeah Zim."

"I, never mind" he looked down at the floor.

"Ok."he was so confused it was sad, she put her arms around him "I'm sorry you don't remember Zim." he turned red"Well we'd better be going to skool then, they're probably wondering where we wen't."

At Skool again!

They both showed up just as the bell rang panting they had run all the way there.

Dib stared at them wondering what on Earth happened yesterday. But he decided to wonder later for he was now paying atenttion to what Tak was doing, she had her head in both her hands and she looked awful like she hadn't gotten sleep in days. She had big bags under her eyes and it looked like she had been crying. Had he done this? He noticed she was giving him the most horrible death glare ever, and decided to turn around.

Later at lunch( heh skip skip skip I know )

Tak was sitting accross from Dib at a table.

"Hi Tak! Hi Dib!" came an energetic voice. Tak looked up

"Oh, hey Zim."Tak spoke quietly

"Hi" Dib mummbled, why was he acting normal? Zim took his seat next to Tak happily.

"Well I said hi to you too you know." he said to Gaz who was now sitting next to Dib she grunted a small hi " I guess that will do." He started to scoop up the food on his plate and bring it tward his mouth

"Mmm!" Taks hand shot up in front of his mouth "I wouldn't do that if I were you, they put poison in the food to turn us into brain washed Zombies." Zim had forgotten he was allergic to Earth food.

"Oh, hey thanks" Zim smiled "Anyone wan't to come to my house after skool to play vidio games?" Dib raised his eyebrow

"Do you think I'm stupid Zim I';m not falling for your little trick." Zim looked puzzled for a minuet

"Do you have the new Vampire Piggy Hunter for DGSs?( digital game slave, made it up on the spur of the moment)" Zim nodded, Gaz's squinted eyes opened " Why are you acting weird?"

"Err... Weird? What do you mean?"

"I mean usualy you are screaming about how wonderful you are and how horribley filthy we are."

"I am?" Gaz nodded and shruged, he shrugged too "Well what about you Dib?" Dib looked at Tak as she mouthed 'I know what you did' he looked away but looked back and silently mouthed 'so whats wrong with him?' 'Amnesia' is what came back 'oohhh' he nodded his head.

"Uhh.. sure Zim I'll come over with you guys."

Later, yes and more laters to come!

Tak was banging her head on her locker when a tap on her shoulder made her jump.

"Come on were gonna go to my house remember?" she followed him out the front doors, rubbing her head, to where Dib and Gaz were waiting. As they walked Zim Started to hum a happy little tun but Gaz quickly quieted it and almost tripped him in the prosess. Tak was way far behind them dragging herself stairing at the ground. Zim slowed down and waited for her to catch up, he decided she was taking to long and ran over to her and grabbed her hand. Her face lit up instantly and she gave a weak little smile the best she could do at the time.

"Come on" he pulled her down the last stretch of sidewalk and into the walkway of his house. He turned around to say something but tripped on his own boots and fell, they both went tumbleing onto the grass. Zim got up laughing and Tak giggled, he reached out to her and pushed the hair that was in her face behind her ear and offered his hand she took it and he helped her up. She smiled a real smile as she got up and pushed him back down, but her belt buckle had gotten stuck on his shirt when he helped her up, so she fell again too. She landed pretty much on him and they both started to laugh again.

"Get a room" Gaz said walking down the entryway to the house with Dib they had gone to their house for a minuet so gaz could get some game of some sort."You guys are making me sick." they both had to get up at the same time, which was extreamly difficult, and unlangle her belt buckle. After about two minuets of fiddleing with it they finally unstuck it.

"Come on in guys." he said and opened the door.

"Welcome home son." said his robot parents and rolled back into their closet. As they walked into the house a little green dog sitting on the couch watching tv squeeled.( he's back in regular mode)

"Hey Gir bad dog I told you no doggies on the couch." he plucked Gir off the couch and set him in the front yard on a leash.

he came back into the house and walked up to the tv, he pushed a button on a small box and the screen flashed Vampire Piggy Hunters in bold dripping blood red letters.

" I'm not gonna play this round" announced Tak "I'm gonna go make snacks." she walked by and kicked Dib signaling him that he should follow.

"Yeah and I'm gonna go help."

"Ok"Zim shouted

Dib walked into the 'kitchen'. Tak wasn't there though, the hair on the back of his neck bristled. He felt her hand on his shoulder, and then he was slammed into the wall, hard. He cringged from the pain that shot through his body. her other hand came up to his other shoulder to help pin him down. Deep purple eyes were looking into his.

"Explain yourself."

MMyup... thats it for this chappter sorry it took a bit but I've been more swamped then usual with homework, I have a four page history essay due next Tuesday and next Friday I have to do a play for english class and a poem. Ahhhh I'm tottaly stressing out and on top of that I have homework that takes me forever to do! enough of my problems though, REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

heh well I'm not gonna say much so..

Than-X to

appels and oranges

Invader Johnny

than-X you guys! well like I said here goes the story!

Chapter ten

"Now I wan't you to tell me!" Tak was at the point of strangleing Dib without getting his explaination.

"I-I can't tell you!" before Dib knew it Tak had spun him around and slamed him into the wall again with his arm behind his back( cop style! )

"I said tell me!" she repeated pushing the boys arm up his back in an un natral manor.

"N-NO!"

"Tell me or I'll break it!" she gave a final push there was a sickening crack the boy fell to the floor crying. Dibs arm was limp at his side as tears streamed down his face.

"I would kill you but I've decided otherwise, I'd rather let you suffer." she smiled wickedly, leaving the poor boy on the floor. As she walked out the door she heard

"Well I hope your happy." the smile quickly fadded from her face.

She walked into the other room Zim got up imidiatly.

"Hey, where's Dib?"

"He's in the kitchen, Gaz I suggest you go in there and take him home, NOW"

"Whatever." she got up and walked into the kitchen, she came back out "He's not in there he must have gone home." she shrugged and walked out the front door.

muahaha I think this is the shortest bloody chappy I've ever done! Well since it's so short be 'spectin another one soon. Eh I straightened my hair and it took for ever! Why do I have to have so much bloody hair? eh well anyway HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


	11. Chapter 11

hey all, I'm sorry the last chappy was so short but I was to lazy to write more for that. Wow I sure am dizzy, I got checked out of school early. Ehhhh the dizzyness it amazes you no? no! ok well I haope everyone else is... not... sick like... ok whatever.

THAN-X TO!

appels and oranges

sathlorian

Invader Johnny, err you neeeed to update something 

Meeshkit

For reviewing, and I will continue to thank you nice.. reviewy people somore! ok I have officialy gone insane so eh I'm gonna be insane sommore er... over there.

Chapter er... I seriously don't remember. eh

Dib ran home, well as best he could concidering the circumstance, but was failing. He was holding his right arm ( his broken arm) close to himself. Tears started to drip of his face again bluring his vision, and resulting in the poor boy tripping. His non-broken arm shot out in front of him to break the fall. Crumpiling under the weight of himself, he realized he wouldn't be able to get back up, he was to tired anyway. he spotted a tree nerby and scooted twards it, he wiggled himself up the trunck of it so he was in a sitting position.

It was pretty cold outside and Dib still crying nodded of to sleep with the heat of his tears stinging his face, Dib didn't care about the pain in his arm right now he was feeling a different kind of pain, but he wished he had someone to help him through this.

( freak! I just had to catch a baby lizzard, in my room! he was on the curtians and only about as big as my pinky finger, heh, darn cat!)

At Zims

Zim was wondering what had happened to Dib and why they both had to leave. He went to open his mouth to say something but she cut him off

"They had to leave, their dad called." she said very convincingly

"But I didn't hear the phone ring" he replied

"Oh, no Dib wears a transmiting-phone-watch."

"Oh, ok well you want to play some vidio games?"

"Hmm... sure only if I get first controller." she raised her eyebrow. "Oh, but first I've got to do something." she darted out the door. Tak walked up to Gir in his little green doggy suit.

"He-llo." he squeeled.

"Listen Gir I wan't you to go to my house kay?"

"Okie dokie!" she smiled and undid his leash, that if he really wanted to could've got out of, and he maniacly smiled back

She went back into the house realizing she left Zim standing there sort-of accwardly (how do you spell that?) she felt embarassed.

"Heh, well it's late I'm going to go..."

"No please don't go." He motioned for her to sit down on the couch with him, she did feeling kinda stupid, and Zim feeling even stupid-er. he shyly begain to twiddle his thumbs and pluck at the bottom of his shirt, and pick at his shoe string. She giggled at his nerviousness and pushed him over.

"Hey!" he sat back up and pushed her.

"Thats it!" she giggled again picking up a pillow and wacking him a good one with it. He followed her example and got the other pillow, he chucked it at her, and she jumped aside. He stared open mouthed at how quickly she dodged that. he picked up two more and threw them at her one hit her messing up her hair." hmm..." she picked up the four pillows by her.

several minuets later.

They lay side by side panting and laughing.

"That ... was...so...fun!" Zim exclaimed breathlessly.

"I know!" Tak smiled, her breath steadly coming back. Tak sat up and reached across to Zim, his eyes were closed, he opened them to see a pair of bright purple eyes stairing into his. He cocked his head to the right

"Hello." he said

"Hi." she smiled leaning over him, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing" she laid her head on his chest, and her fingers traced the small material lines on his shirt, giving him the chills. She giggled( She sure does that a lot) she looked up at Zim who seemed to have a far off look, like he was zoning out. She sat up right and stared at him for a moment. after a few secconds he blinked once then twice.

"I-I remember."

"Remember? remember what?" she was getting excited.

"I remember you, and me, and you, your not human at all." he looked directly at her. She was thinking of what to say when a little robot burst through the door.

"Zim go out there and tell Gir not to touch the Dib-human." She looked at them both, they were still pretty close together, their faces almost touching. "Oh god, Zim next time lock your door if you guys are going to be all gross."

"Huh?" Zim questioned

"Why does this world have problems with us?"Tak questioned annoyed because earlier Gaz had told them to get a room.

"Huh! Just tell Gir to stop helping the filthy-Dib human!"

Gir walked through the door out of disguise "I fixed it ohh yeah woo! I fixed Dibs arm! Aren't you proud of me master!"

"Master? Gir! What have I told you about helping the ENEMY!" Zim shouted in a very Zimmish fashion. Taks eyes lit up and flung her arms around him.

Hehehe how'd ya like that corney chapter? heh honestly what'd ya think? well I dunno that might have sucked cause I feel weird and can't think straight so it might not make sence at all but oh well. REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, man when I'm sick my true insane colors show.


	12. Chapter 12

hehe Hi!

Than-X to

appels and oranjes thank you for helping me spell awkwardly!

Invader iza

Meeshkit

Helgoth11 and it made me sad too.

Invader Johnny, omg I'm so upset your storys got taken off ;; but yay a one!

Thank you peoples for reviewing! and I'm so sorry for my horrible spelling, It's one of the many things I suck at!

Oh also I might test POV in this chapter just to see how it works.

Chapter 12

Taks arms were around Zim so tight he could hardly breath, but he didn't mind. He decided to scold Gir later, now all he wanted was to find out what happened, and of corse to be with Tak.

Tak spent the whole night telling Zim about what happened.

Zims POV

I couldn't believe what she was telling me! that Horrible Dib! he had done it! How dearly he would pay!

Taks POV

I don't know why it is so hard to tell him this. And why do I feel so bad about breaking Dibs arm? Wait! I do not feel sorry! Just look at what he did to Zim. He tried to kill him! But why?

Normal POV

It was to hard for Tak to deal with such emotions right now, Pure loathing hatred twards Dib, and finaly being with the real Zim.

"I'm goning to bed. G'night." she got up, she felt a small pull at her soulder she turned around, as Zim pulled her to him and kissed her. They stood there in absolute silence for several secconds. It was a little hard for Tak to keep her balance because somehow Zim had gained another few inches, now she had to stand on her tippy-toes so she put her arms around his neck.

The front door quietly crept open and two little metal figures with bright red eyes stood there.

"Awww masta's all kissy!" Gir shouted back in regular mode, making both Tak and Zim jump.

"You know what would happen if the Tallests caught you doing that?" Mimi put in.

"Well I-I was just going to bed" Tak said turning and heading to the elivator.

"Mhhmm sure you were." Tak ignored the very smart comment.Thank Irk tomorrow was the weekend.

The next morning

Tak awoke to the smell of someone cooking, well it smelled pretty good whatever it was.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Zim sitting at the table boardly with his head in his hand, stairing at his plate. He looked up when she walked in.

"oh good morning." he smiled "Gir is making waffles for breakfast." she had an ' oh boy' look on her face "Oh but Mimis helping him" wheew that made her feel a little better. Gir slid into the kitchen, smiling insanely with two plates of waffles in his hands.

"Wooohhooo, Mornin masters girlfriend! I made waffles!"

"Yes, I can see."

"Hey Gir" Zim pocked at a wafflel "What's in 'em this time?"

"THERES PORK, AND SOAP, AND PIZZA, AND."

"No Gir, thats what you ate for breakfast." Mimi lead him back into the kitchen.

"Are, are these.. umm... poisonous?"

"No, but they sometimes make me sick." he pointed to the seat next to him and she took it.

Zim had forgotten to take his hologram off his 'human' hair was ruffled and messy and he looked very pale.

"Zim, you forgot to deactivate your hologram."

"Oh did I? Ah well."

"Zim you look a little pale. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She reached over and put her hand on his forehead.

"My god Zim your burning up."

"No really I'm fine."he stood up and swayed a little "better yet I'll go sit on the couch for a bit." Tak followed him to the couch and set him down, he begain to shake slightly.

"Zim? Don't do this again. Please stay concious." His eyes started to roll back, she snaped her fingers and he focused again. His eyes drifted and blured, she snaped again he shook his head. He fluttered his eyes closed and a few secconds later he re-opened them.

Zim stood up, looked at Tak and walked back to the kitchen, perfectly fine.

( the same thing happens to my mom with strobe lights, she'll like black out and pass outif shes around them and wake up perfectly fine not knowing it happened spooky eh?)

well z' all I can think of for right now so see ya! I know Gir and MIimi haven't been a big part in the past few chappys so REVIEW and tell me if you think I should put them in more and I will TRY to see if I can. k? b-bye!


	13. Chapter 13

hey sorry 'bout the wait I've had a little writers block on this story. If It wasn't for the reviews I have been leaving you guys might have thought I gave up! And I have been... strange feeling. Wow is it just me or do I get sick a lot? Oh that was a rhetorical question. Hmm... Funny I can spell big words like rhetorical and can't spell some of the most simple words. I am seriously a... not...normal person. Ok I'm done facinating myself now.

Than-X to:

Invader-Maz

khknight

Gazara

Gypsywolf

Sathlorian

appels and oranjes

Invader Iza

Invader Johnny

Than you for reviewin' meh story!

Chapter thirteen

Whatever was happening to Zim it wasn't good. Over the next few days the attacks got worse, and he was having bouts of amnesia. Sometimes he hardly had the strength to activate his hologram. His body was freaking out on him, most of the time he didn't even know what was going on.

Tak had moved back in with him she was running constant tests and scans on him but couldn't find any problems. So she decided on the only thing she could think of and that was to take Zim back to Irk.

Over the next few days she packed supplys. While looking in Zim's lab for anything they could bring she came across a small purple moose on the table. Catiously she reached over and poked it.When nothing happened she turned around to leave, as she nearred the exit the purple moose popped up in front of her.

"Meeeeeh!"Tak stepped back.

"Minimoose huh? How come I've never seen you before?"

"Meeeeeh." Minimoose got a depressed look on his face.

"Really? Zim shut you down because you were too dangerous?" the floating purple moose nodded "Oh well I guess you can come too."

"Meeeeh!" as she walked the little moose followed, he sure was a cute little thing!

_Later...like days later...(wow time is moving by quick!)_

They were already on their way to Irk, maybe five days away, fortunatly, Tak's rebuilt ship ran a whole lot faster than Zims voot.

"I'm going to the back to get some stuff kay guys?" Tak asked

"Meeeeh!" She headed twards the back of the ship. As Tak surched around the back of the ship a sudden jolt knocked her off her feet. She didn't notice a shadow tumble down behind her.

"Mimi! Whats going on?"

"Mistress we've been hit!"

"By what?"

"Well us being in an asteroid belt might be a cause. Another might be Dark matter ahead!" Another jolt came, again sending Tak to the ground, the sound of the engine failing echoed throughout the ship.

"Computer status report."

"Engines offline gravitational froce off line in three two one g-force now offline." Tak swore under her breath as everything begain to float around the ship, she fought her way down to her seat and buckled herself in."Balance system shut down in t-minus ten seconds."

"And what does that mean?"Mimi screamed at Tak

"Well, it means unless we can fix the engines or boosters in the next five seconds we're gonna plunge through the empty void of space." An alarm sounded and the ship flashed red "Can this get any worse!"

"Probably!"

"By any chance is Zim awake to see this?"

"Negative!" Mimi shouted. they fell for what seemed years then wham! the hit something hard. Everything fell like a lead weight, Tak peeled herself off the floor and put both hands on her head. The lights flickered off and the back door opened. A few shillowetted figures walked into the ship and dragged them all off.

Well, what do you people think? so sorry I haven't updated in so long. But then again you people haven't either... eh well I don't have to tell you what to do R&R oh and sorry for the shortness too.


End file.
